Wrong choice
by Rensider
Summary: What if Ash went to Sinnoh insted of Hoenn. Advanceshipping AshxMay SatoHaru rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this I have to warn you there is Pearlshipping in this if your like me and you can't stand Pearlshipping then don't read it.**

**

* * *

**I do not own Pokémon

Wrong choice

Chapter 1 love at first sight.

After losing to Paul in the Sinnoh league Ash, Dawn and Brock travelled to the Hoenn region to compete in the Hoenn league. Currently our group have entered Petalburg city and are looking for the next gym.

"Are you sure the gym's around here Brock?" The raven haired boy questioned.

"Yes I'm sure there's no doubt about it." Said the tall tan man.

"Well then where is it?"

"Um excuse me are you looking for the Petalburg gym?" In front of the group stood a women with brown hair and blue eyes holding groceries bag's.

"Yeah do you know where it is?" The breeder asked.

"Well actually I'm the owner's wife."

"What!" The group shouted in unison.

"You're the gym leaders wife?" Ash Inquired .

"Yes I'm Caroline Maple nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to. So could you take us there."

"Yes I could follow me." The group then followed Caroline to the gym, it wasn't long before they arrived. Caroline took out her key's and opened the door, as she walked threw the door she motioned for the other's to follow.

"Norman I'm home."

"Well nice to see you deer…and who are you three?" He asked politely.

"I'm Ash Ketchum sir and this is Brock and Dawn my girlfriend. I'm here to challenge you to a battle!" He exclaimed already to fight.

"Well we always welcome challenger's but right now were getting ready to eat but you can join us if you like."

"Thank you sir that's very kind."

"Please call me Norman. I guess you should meet the rest of the family. May, Max we've got guest's, come and meet them!" Two people came down the stairs and greeted the group. One was a eight year old boy with a green shirt and gray shorts.

The other was a brunette haired girl with sapphire eyes a bandana a red shirt, white skirt and navy short's. When Ash saw the girl he cold not believe what was standing in front of him right now he was looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"_I can't believe this she's the most beautiful girl ever met, what's this warm feeling I'm getting, could I have a crush on her. No it couldn't I only have a small crush on Dawn and that took some time to realize so how could I have a crush on her when I only met her. I'll get to know her better then see how I feel. But what am I going to do about Dawn if I like her more and what if it's more than a crush, damn why do I already have a girlfriend, wait how long have I been thinking say something anything."_

"Ash are you okay? You haven't spoken for five minute's." Dawn asked waving her hand in front of Ash's face but getting no response.

"_Any words will do any…oh lord this is the longest anybody has not talked ever say something before Dawn suspects you have a crush on her."_

"I'm just going to speak to him outside." Dawn then proceeded to drag Ash outside.

"What is wrong with you?" Dawn asked angrily.

"What do you mean." Ash said innocently

"I mean you just standing there and not saying anything."

"I was just thinking."

"Yeah sure thinking, you better not have been staring at that gym leader's daughter."

"No I wasn't now we should get back inside."

"Fine." After walking back into the house they all sat down to eat.

"So Ash I hope you don't mind me asking but when did you and Dawn meet?" Norman asked.

"Well funny story."

Flashback

Ash was on his way to Sandgem town after arriving in Sinnoh.

"It sure is a long way to Sandgem town huh buddy." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

After a while the two herd a loud scream.

"HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPP!"

"Pika Pikachu pi ka." (Where is that noise coming from.)

"I'm think it came from behind us." When they turned around they saw a blunette on a bike being chased by a flock of Starly. "Pikachu use thunder." At his trainers command the electric mouse jumped into the air and discharged a thunderbolt. Unfortunately the electricity was conducted to the bike as well which caused it to zap the blunette. Ash rushed over to the girls aid. "Are you alright."

"NOOOO! My bikes trashed and my hair is ruined."

"Not my fault you're the one who was getting chased by a flock of Starly. Why didn't you use a pokémon." The trainer argued.

"Because I don't have any you idiot!"

"Then what were you doing out here."

"I was on my way to Sandgem to get my first pokémon."

"So you're a beginner."

"Yeah."

"Well you want to tag along with me I'm going to Sandgem."

"Aright I guess I need some protection just let me fix my hair."

End flashback

Everyone around the table was laughing uncontrollably, except for Dawn who's anger was rising.

"It's-not-funnyyyyyyyyyy!" Everyone immediately stopped laughing at the horror of being killed by Dawn, even Pikachu cowered behind his ketchup bottle.

After Dawn calmed down they began talking again.

"Ash how long have you been a trainer?" Norman investigated.

"Three years now"

"Really well my daughter's only been a coordinator for a year."

"Dad! I told you not to talk about that." May reminded her father.

"Really you're a coordinator. But why are you at home shouldn't you be travelling?" May just looked away without answering.

"Actually when she first got her starter she didn't know anything about pokémon so she's been learning from me for the past year."

"What Pokémon do you have May?"

"Dad can I show Ash, Brock and Dawn my Pokémon." Norman just gave a nod, she then stood up an motioned for the other's to follow her. May opened a pair of sliding doors and they entered the green house, the three were amazed at how beautiful it looked. "Hey guys come and meet my new friends!" In front of them several pokémon were speeding towards them but stopped before hitting them. " Ash, Brock, Dawn this is Combusken Beautifly Munchlax and Glaceon."

"Hi there." The group said in unison. Pikachu dropped his ketchup bottle at the sight of Glaceon he couldn't understand how it was possible for one pokémon to be the most magnificent thing in the world.

"_Wow she's beautiful, I'm glad I never went out with Bunary." _The electric mouse dashed over to greet Glaceon while the other's watched. "Pika pi ka Pikachu." (Hi my name's Pikachu.)

"Gla ce ceon laceon gla Glaceon." (Glad to meet you Pikachu I'm Glaceon.)

"Well they seem to be getting along nicely." May said.

Ash and the others were so caught up in playing with their pokémon they didn't realise it was getting late.

"Hey Ash it's gotten really late we should head to the pokémon centre." The breeder advised.

"Oh sorry seems you'll have to wait for tomorrow for your battle." May said.

"I guess it can't be helped. But I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The group then walked out of the green house and out of the house.

"_Wow that boy was cute to bad he has a girlfriend." _May thought sadly.

The next morning Pikachu woke at 05:00 he was eager to see Glaceon again so got up early, looking around him he saw no one was up and thought it might be good idea to give them his own wake up call.

"Pika-chuuuuuuuuuu!" (Wake-uuuuuuuuuuupppppp!)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh." The three shouted in unison.

"Pikachu what was that for?" Ash demeaned an explanation.

"Pi pika ka chu pi chupi." (I thought you should get up early for the battle.) He said rubbing the back of his head.

"My hair is ruined!" Dawn was over obsessing about her hair again. After Dawn spent an hour fixing her hair the three proceeded to head to the Petalburg gym.

At the Petalburg gym 06:30

May, Norman, Caroline and Max were sitting at the dinner table having breakfast.

"Dad when's your battle with Ash today?" Max asked enthusiastically.

"Whenever he get's here Max." The doorbell then rang.

"I'll get it." May said running for the door, after she opened it Pikachu immediately ran to the green house but the other's didn't mind. "Hi Ash."

"Hi May hope this isn't to early."

"No, not at all, come in."

The green house

Pikachu was running through the bushes looking for Glaceon when.

"Glaceon." (Gotcha.) Glaceon had lightly pounced on top of Pikachu and began laughing, Pikachu got up immediately but wasn't angry because knew she was only having some fun.

"Pika chu kapi pipikachu." (Glad to see you're having fun.) Glaceon stopped laughing and smiled at Pikachu.

"Laceo glaon glac ce ceon Glaceon?" (Why are you here so early Pikachu?)

"Pikapi chu kapi Pachuca." (Ash wanted to have his gym battle early.)

"Glace gleon eongla gla lace laceon?" (Well do you want to hang out before your battle?) Pikachu smiled, gave a nod as a reply and thought. _"That was close, as much as I want to tell her I'm just not ready and I don't now if she likes me."_

End of chapter

* * *

**I know Ash is ooc but it's needed for the story and so is the Pearlshipping. **

**If there's something wrong with the story tell me so I can improve my writing.**

**And don't say anything bad about Advanceshipping if you don't like it don't read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this. Thank you all who reviewed my story.

* * *

**

I do not own Pokémon

Wrong choice

Chapter 2 a slight problem

Ash and Norman were standing on their respective sides. Caroline, Max, May, Brock, Dawn and Glaceon were sitting in the stands waiting for the battle to begin.

"This will be a three on three battle only the challenger can make substitutions. Ready, begin." The referee said.

"Okay I'll start things of, Vigoroth time to battle." Norman released a tall, white monkey from the pokéball. It stared at Ash waiting for it's opponent.

"Then Charizard's my choice, lets go!" The pokéball released a tall dragon-like pokémon with large wing's and a bright burning tail. When he saw Vigoroth he gave a mighty roar at his opponent.

"Charizard start thing's off with flamethrower!" The flame pokémon released a strong flame at his opponent, which hit dead centre. Vigoroth yelled in pain, but even after the attack it was still going.

"Not bad but now it's my turn. Focus punch!" The white monkey began charging power as it darted towered Charizard, but Charizard was unfazed by it and just stood there.

"Seismic toss now!" Charizard grabbed vigoroth before it could make it's move and flew high, span around several times and dived back to the ground, slamming Vigoroth into it in the process, causing it to faint.

"Vigoroth is unable to battle the victor is, Charizard." The referee declared. Norman returned Vigoroth to it's ball and chose his next Pokémon.

"Slakoth get ready to fight!" The slacker pokémon appeared in front of Charizard, who after seeing the pokémon looked away in disgust, he did not want to waste his time with such a weak Pokémon.

"Charizard return, Squirtle let's win this!" From his pokéball appeared the tiny turtle pokémon Squirtle, he took out his sunglasses and put them on.

"Alright Squirtle, rapid spin!" Squirtle withdrew into his shell and span towards Slakoth scoring a direct hit.

"Hey Brock why didn't Slakoth try to dodge, it doesn't seem like a good strategy." Dawn asked.

"It's not a strategy Dawn, Slakoth has an ability called truant which means the pokémon can only move once and then it has to wait awhile, it's sort of like when you use hyper beam or blast burn. And don't worry Ash knows about it, I told him last night just in case."

"Squirtle water gun!" Squirtle shot a blast of water from it's mouth straight for Slakoth.

"Slakoth blizzard!" Slakoth's mouth glowed white, it then shot out a blizzard which froze the water gun and hit Squirtle.

"Squirtle hang in there, use rapid spin!" The tiny turtle withdrew into it's shell and sped towards Slakoth knocking it out on impact.

"Slakoth is unable to battle, the victor is, Squirtle." Norman returned Slakoth to it's ball and sent out his last pokémon.

"Slaking let's win this!" Norman released the gorilla-like pokémon, Slaking.

"Alright let's g-" Ash was cut off by Pikachu saying.

"Pikapi pika pichu kachu kapi!" (Ash let me battle Slaking!)

"Pikachu are you sure? Slaking's very big."

"Pi-ka Pikapi pika-pika kachu-pi pichu Pikachu!" (Yes Ash, I can do this, I want to fight!) Ash just gave a nod as a reply. Pikachu then hopped of Ash's shoulder after he returned Squirtle. _"Now for Glaceon to see how strong I am." _

"Pikachu, iron tail, let's go!" But Pikachu ignored Ash and charged at Slaking, golden electricity built around Pikachu until it was completely enveloped, it hit Slaking, knocking it back slightly.

"Brock why would Pikachu disobey Ash." Dawn questioned.

"I don't know Dawn, Pikachu probably just want's to do this alone."

"It seems you can't control your Pokémon Ash." Ash didn't take notice of Norman mocking him, his mind was bewildered as to why Pikachu would disobey him. The other's were thinking the same, except for Glaceon.

"_Pikachu's really strong, I haven't seen a small Pokémon with such power." _

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Pikachu continued to ignore Ash, his fist glowed white and he darted at Slaking again, this time hitting him in the stomach, causing it to yell in pain.

"Slaking, hyper beam!" The lazy pokémon charged an orange sphere in it's mouth, it then fired the attack. But Pikachu was ready and used protect before it hit. After the attack had finished the electric mouse's tail then glowed white and hit the tall pokémon on it's head, knocking it over this time. Slaking immediately got up and was searching for the yellow pokémon but it was nowhere in sight. Several seconds later, the ground behind Slaking collapsed, Pikachu jumped out and struck Slaking on it's back. It fainted as it hit the ground.

"Slaking is unable to battle, the victor is, Pikachu" The electric mouse ran back to Ash and climbed onto his shoulder, acting as if nothing happened.

"Pikachu why did you not listen to me?" Ash said sternly.

"Kapi _pi _pichu Pikachu-pi" (I said _I_ wanted to battle Slaking.) He lied, but Ash accepted his answer. During Ash and Pikachu's conversation Norman walked over to Ash to give him his badge.

"Ash I herby present you with the balance badge." Norman presented Ash with his badge.

"Thank's Norman." He put the badge in his case. "I guess we'll see you another time then." As the three were about to set foot out the door May and Glaceon came running up to them and asked.

"Um Ash can I…uh travel with you?" Everyone was in shock at May's question.

"May what are doing?" Norman asked sternly.

"Dad I've been stuck here for a year learning about pokémon I know enough already."

She then looked back to the trainer. "Please Ash."

"_What does she think she's doing, as soon as were about to leave she comes up to Ash and asks if she can travel with us, if she think's she can steal my Ash away from me, she's heading for trouble!" _Dawn thought angrily.

"_This is bad, what do I do, if I say yes Dawn might get jealous, and that could lead to us breaking up. If I say no I'll have to give a good explanation and she really wants to come. Maybe Pikachu could help." _But when Ash looked to his right Pikachu wasn't there, he was talking to Glaceon which meant Ash was alone in this. _"Well there's only one option." _"Of course you can come May." May was so happy she couldn't restrain herself from hugging Ash, which of course made Dawn furious. Pikachu on the other hand was jumping up and down while sparks of electricity flew out of his cheeks. Glaceon was giggling at Pikachu's display of happiness. Norman was not as happy as the other's, he was actually against the idea.

"Well I say you can't go!" After Norman's outburst everyone's cheerful mood disappeared, and May became furious.

"And why not!" She argued.

"Because, I can't let my daughter travel around a whole region with people I don't know to well."

"You know Ash well enough to let me travel with him!" Dawn became more furious when she only mentioned Ash's name.

"Norman she has been preparing for a whole year, she deserves to travel and compete in contests." Norman did not like that Ash was getting involved in his business but before he could say anything he was interrupted by Caroline.

"Honey let our daughter travel with them she really wants to." Caroline was annoyed at Norman not letting his daughter do what he's been teaching her to do. Knowing he was out numbered Norman gave up.

"Okay May you can travel with them." He then walked over to Ash, who was shaking slightly, not knowing what to expect. "Ash, I want you to make a promise that you'll always be there for May, that you'll protect her no matter what." Dawn was getting ready to erupt, she couldn't stand the thought of Ash agreeing to such a promise.

"I promise Norman, but I would still be there for May even if I didn't make that promise." Ash didn't realise what he said but Dawn was about to scream when one of Pikachu's stray sparks shocked her making her fall to the ground and cry about her now ruined hair. After May finished gathering her thing's the group set off for the next town, Max wanted to go but his parents were against it, especially since he didn't have any pokémon to protect him. The group was currently making there way through Petalburg wood's and Ash wasn't doing to well. "Brock can we please stop. If I don't eat, my stomach's going to digest its self." Ash exaggerated.

"Oh, quieten down Ash, it's only 16:30." Dawn retaliated. The trainer just moaned out of pain.

"Actually I have to agree with Ash, we only ate this morning." May said. Dawn's anger was rising again.

"Well I guess It wouldn't be so bad to stop now." Brock joined, Pikachu and Glaceon, who were having a conversation, also agreed. After they found a suitable spot to rest, Ash and Charizard went to get fire wood, Brock was preparing his cooking ware, Dawn and May were setting up the tents and Pikachu was staring at Glaceon as she rested, he was quite content with how she looked as she rested and was very thankful that his trainer let May come along. It was lunch time everyone let out there pokémon so they could eat. Pikachu was eating beside Glaceon speaking between bites, but it was ruined when a certain rabbit Pokémon, that wouldn't leave him alone, even after he rejected her so many times, was getting jealous.

"Bun-bun nary Bunar Bunary." (Come on Pikachu you can eat with me.) As Pikachu was being dragged away he looked back to Glaceon with a look that said. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later."

Later that night, around 3:47 Pikachu was still awake he couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about, how the flirtatious rabbit probably ruined his chances with Glaceon. Bunary wouldn't stop showing him affection after she dragged him away. He noticed Glaceon saw almost everything, he couldn't stop thinking about how she felt. Glaceon was currently sleeping next to her trainer. Pikachu peeked though her tent. When he looked through he continued to stare at her, he needed to make sure she didn't think he liked Bunary. But how? Was the question. He was completely sick of the flirtatious rabbit, no matter how many times he said he didn't like her, or didn't want to go out with her, she persisted. Pikachu was not the kind that would hurt someone's feelings intentionally, but if Bunary continued to flirt with him around Glaceon, he was going to go on the offensive. He eventually drifted off, but little did he know the group was being watched.

End of chapter

* * *

**BTW Ash's only pokémon so far are, Pikachu, Charizard and Squirtle.**

**No Advanceshipping bashing.  
**

**Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, judging by the fact I got no reviews for chapter two, I can only assume it was so terrible that people couldn't be bothered reviewing to tell me how bad it was; so I hope this chapter is better.**

* * *

I do not own Pokémon

Wrong choice

Chapter 3 Beginning

Ash woke at 9:00-it was his usual time, considering Brock made breakfast at 8:50 but today was different, he couldn't detect the usual scent of Brock's food. He got out of his sleeping bag, got dressed and left his tent. When he got out, he saw Brock sitting on the ground, legs crossed, hands buried in his face.

"Hey Brock, what's wrong?" The breeder lifted his face from his hands to speak.

"All our stuff's gone Ash." The trainer was incredulous, he felt numb with shock.

"Is everyone's stuff gone?" Brock gave a simple nod. Ash went back to his tent to see which of his stuff had gone missing. Thankfully he still had his Pokéballs, but his bag was gone. He then left the tent to get more answers from Brock.

"Are the others up yet?"

"No. We should let them sleep."

Back in the tent Pikachu was just waking up, he scanned the area. Seeing Ash wasn't there he left the tent. When he came out he heard Ash and Brock's conversation. The electric mouse saw this as an opportunity to impress Glaceon and hopefully get her to realize he likes her. Pikachu snuck into May's tent. When he saw Glaceon he didn't want to wake her from her peaceful slumber but he wanted her to come. When she was woken she wasn't too pleased and asked for an explanation.

"Pika pichu chu-pika kachu ka-pi Pikachu pi-pika." (All our stuff was stolen in the night so I'm going to get it back and I want you to help.)

"Gla Glaceon ceon lace, la-glace eongla-leon?" (But Pikachu it could be dangerous, why don't we wait for our trainers?) She said worryingly.

"Pikachu kachu-pika pichu. chu-pi pika-kapi?" (Glaceon, we can do it ourselves. Will you please come with me.) Glaceon thought about it for a moment. She decided to come along but she didn't know why she wanted to go.

Pikachu and Glaceon were trying to catch the scent of their trainers' belongings after they snuck away. Although Pikachu was not so focused on that task, he was more intent on thinking of ways to find out if Glaceon felt the same way about him.

The campsite

May was woken by Ash complaining about being hungry. When she noticed Glaceon wasn't in the tent, she got up, got dressed and went outside to find her. When she came out she hadn't noticed Ash and Brock's depressed faces, but she did notice Glaceon was nowhere in sight. She started to panic and worryingly asked.

"Ash, Brock, have either of you seen Glaceon?"

"No May we haven't. Why?" Ash replied. May quickly searched the surrounding area for her friend.

"May what's wrong." Ash asked sympathetically. The coordinator stopped in her tracks and turned to Ash and said.

"Ash, Glaceon isn't here." The trainer then began to wonder where Glaceon could have gotten to. May was beginning to think the worst. She then collapsed to her knees and began crying. Ash immediately ran over to her. Kneeling beside her, he wrapped his arms around May in an attempt to comfort her.

"Ssshhh, calm down May," he whispered softly, as May cried into his shoulder. Ash could feel a sharp shooting pain in his chest but he did his best to ignore it, as he was directing all his attention to making sure May was alright. May felt safe in Ash's arms, she was comforted by his sweet compassionate voice. She quickly calmed down but was still holding onto Ash. The trainer was also holding onto May, he couldn't explain why but he didn't want to let her go. The two soon realised how long they'd been like that and quickly broke their embrace, looking away from each other with a slight blush on their faces. "I'll just get Pikachu and we can go, okay?" May just spoke a barley audible. "Yeah." When Ash entered his tent he was stunned when his best friend wasn't there, he then left the tent with a depressed look on his face. Brock was the only one who noticed and asked.

"Ash what's wrong…and where's Pikachu?" The raven haired boy simply ignored his friend as he pulled his hat over his face to hide his sad expression. He made his way over to May. "We should get going now." His voice was barley audible but May heard and nodded in agreement as they headed off into the forest. After about fifteen minutes of searching for their pokémon Ash still hadn't uttered a single word, he continued to stare at the ground. May was getting worried so decided to ask what was bothering him.

"Ash is something wrong?" The trainer continued to stare at the ground acting as if May didn't exist. "Ash are you alright?" Ash still didn't move from his position. She then noticed something she really should have earlier. "Ash why isn't Pikachu with you?" The trainer then came to a stop at the mention of his best friend's name. May walked over to Ash. Seeing he was upset she went to apologize "I'm sorry for upsetting you." Feeling guilty for upsetting him she thought of a way to cheer him up. She untied her bandanna and slowly walked up behind him. May then pulled the bandanna over the trainer's eyes, causing him to panic.

"Ah! May what are you doing!" The trainer shouted as he was trying to pull her bandanna of his face but to no avail.

"Calm down. I'm just trying to cheer you up," she explained. Ash stopped struggling and waited for May to remove the headgear away from his eyes. After she did so he turned around and looked at her and began to explain his mood.

"Alright I'm upset because Pikachu's also missing." May then looked at him sympathetically as he pulled the brim of his hat over his face.

"Come on Ash, Pikachu couldn't have gotten too far and I'm sure he's probably with Glaceon."

"But what if they didn't walk off what if Team Rocket got them along with our stuff?"

"Wasn't Pikachu in your tent this morning?"

"I didn't notice if he was or not."

"Well we're just going to have to keep searching," she replied enthusiastically. Ash couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm he thought it was strange she could cheer him up so easily.

* * *

Pikachu and Glaceon were having little luck picking up the required scent but Glaceon didn't mind. She continued to think about last night. _"Who does that over-fluffed rabbit think she is. All she did was flirt with Pikachu the entire night, I know I can't choose who Pikachu likes but he did seem uncomfortable…. Wait that's… Mommy's scent." _Glaceon began running in the direction of her trainer as Pikachu followed to see what's up.

* * *

Ash and May were currently talking about Ash's past travels. It was going well until May asked something Ash thought was a little too personal.

"Ash how did you and Dawn get together?"

"Don't you think that's a little too personal."

"Oh. Sorry Ash guess I was getting too curious."

"It's alright May you didn't know." Ash reassured her, smiling at her with his trademark smile. At that moment Glaceon jumped out of the bushes, startling the trainers, Pikachu soon followed. Ash and May ran up to hug their Pokémon, glad that they were safe. After the two released their pokémon from a death grip May asked.

"Glaceon why did you run of?"

"Glaceon gla-gla glace lacelaeon eongla." (Pikachu came into our tent and explained our stuff was gone and we should look for it and we began trying to pick up the scent.)

"But why would Pikachu do that?" May said, looking at Ash, who had just finished listening to Pikachu's explanation.

"May you understood what Pikachu said!" The raven haired boy exclaimed.

"No, Glaceon told me. I've talked with her long enough to understand what she says." May explained and Ash nodded along. "So why did Pikachu do that?" Everyone looked at Pikachu, who after seeing them stare, looked away blushing furiously.

"Well, have either of you two picked up the scent of our belongings?" The two Pokémon shook their heads. After that the group of four continued searching for their stuff.

* * *

Brock was currently thinking of how he should tell Dawn that Ash and May went to look for their Pokémon; he had no doubt she would be extremely jealous and he knew that from past experiences of other girls and he feared that May would be falsely accused of trying to steal Ash. However Brock's nightmare had just come true as he saw Dawn walking out of her tent; it was obvious she had been up for at least an hour, since her hair wasn't a mess.

"Hey Brock is Ash not up yet, it's almost 14:00?" Brock cautiously looked toward the bluenette and began explaining that their stuff was stolen, but continuously stuttered when it came to telling her where Ash went.

"Ash went…he uh he…he went with May to look for Glaceon and Pikachu." The breeder immediately stepped away from Dawn till he was at a safe distance.

"Oh. Okay." Any normal person would find Dawn's attitude to the whole situation very strange but Brock knew she would react like this; it was how she always reacted when another girl got close to Ash. Unfortunately there was no telling of what she would actually do about the situation, she always seemed to react differently and it was always up to Brock to make sure she didn't do anything to the girls.

"Now Dawn it's not what you think and please think about this before you do anything irrational."

"Don't worry Brock," she said innocently as she sat down and began thinking._ "I knew that girl was just trying to steal my Ash, well I'll teach her what happens when you make a move on my boyfriend. I can't believe Ash and Brock bought that story about Glaceon running away. She obviously did it to get close to Ash, and no doubt she told Glaceon to get Pikachu to come with her so she could steal him away from Bunary." _Dawn's angry thoughts continued as she sat there while Brock was praying that she wouldn't do anything to May.

* * *

Ash, May, Pikachu and Glaceon were currently walking deeper into the forest still searching for their belongings.

"Hey May, I've been meaning to ask you. When did you decide to become a coordinator?"

"Well since you asked, I didn't know about contests at first but when I heard and watched a few, my interest peeked."

"Hm, well you'll have some competition because Dawn's a coordinator too."

"I don't mean to sound over confident but I'm sure I can beat her, I have been training for a year non stop."

"That reminds me of me." They both continued to laugh before they were interrupted by Pikachu and Glaceon.

"Pi pika-pika Pichu." (We found the scent, come on follow us.) The two trainers followed their Pokémon to the location of their stuff and the culprit. The area containing their belongings was heavily wooded with one tree much taller than the others in the middle. The foursome ran to the back of the tree to find it was hollowed out. After they walked in, the four immediately noticed their belongings and rushed over to check them.

"Is everything here?" May asked.

"Well some of the food's gone but other than that no," Ash responded. While they were checking Dawn and Brock's bag a shadowy figure about 2'11" jumped down from the higher parts of the tree and snatched the bags and ran outside. After the foursome came outside they saw a green gecko like Pokémon with several leaves on its arms, one large leaf on its head and a twig in its mouth. Ash and May took out their pokédexs.

The device whirred before bringing up the Pokémon's profile.

"_Grovyle the Wood Gecko Pokémon, it lives in dense jungles. While closing in on its prey, it leaps from branch to branch." _Dexdete explained.

"So you're the one who stole our stuff." Ash accused.

"Gro grov Grovyle vyle." (Well it's my stuff now.)

"Why would you steal our stuff. We're in a forest, shouldn't there be plenty of food around." May responded making a valid point. Grovyle then gave her a deathly glare.

"Grovyle vyl-gro gro-vy." (If you want your stuff back then fight me.)

"Alright Pikachu ready to go." The trainers faithful companion gave a nod and then ran in front of Ash and took his usual battle stance. "Pikachu, start off with iron tail!" Pikachu's tail glowed white as he charged at Grovyle, who was charging at Pikachu with the two sets of leaves on its arms glowing bright green. When the two hit, Grovyle overpowered Pikachu and knocked him back, he then opened his mouth and fired multiple glowing yellow seeds from his mouth. Upon making contact with Pikachu he was thrown back to Ash's feet.

"Pikachu are you are alright buddy." Pikachu gave a nod as a reply. After getting up he turned his head to meet Glaceon.

"Glace Glaceon! Gla la-gla!" (Come on Pikachu! You can do it!) After Glaceon's pep talk Pikachu was more than ready for battle.

"Okay Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the Grovyle. The Wood Gecko was caught of guard and was hit by the attack, which dealt great damage but was quick to recover and began leaping from branch to branch at blinding speed. Once it reached the appropriate position for the attack Grovyle shot out of the trees and leaf bladed Pikachu's back to which he fell to the ground after feeling the immense pain. Pikachu slowly stood up on his feet and eyed Grovyle.

"Pikachu use agility!" Pikachu began running forward on all fours, as a result of his speed Pikachu appeared to repeatedly vanish and immediately reappear in different spots while he was running. When the electric mouse was close enough Ash gave a command. "Focus punch!" Pikachu's left fist glowed white before it struck Grovyle directly in its stomach. The Wood Gecko knelt on the ground clutching its stomach from the immense pain. "Pokéball go!" Ash threw a round red and white sphere at Grovyle. Upon making contact with the ball, Grovyle was transported inside. When the ball hit the ground it began steadily shaking. After a short time the Pokéball stopped and the button in the middle beeped. "Alright I caught A Grovyle!" Ash threw the Pokéball in the air, releasing Grovyle. The Green Lizard stared at the foursome until Ash kneeled down in front of him with an enquiring look. "Okay tell me. Why did you take our food, like May said. 'We're in a forest, shouldn't there be plenty of food around?'" Grovyle gave a large sigh and began explaining.

(I'm not permitted to eat the food from this forest. When I was a Treeko I was kicked out of my group for trying to save a tree I cared a lot about; and after that I wasn't permitted to eat the food from our part of the forest so I had to steal food from other groups' territories. Eventually they got wise and all ganged up on me forcing me into this part of the forest, the part that has no food. Now (sigh) I steal from trainers.) Grovyle turned his back on the four in shame. Ash, May, Pikachu and Glaceon were shocked at what they were told; the four thought what happened to Grovyle was terrible. Grovyle then felt a hand on his right shoulder, he turned his head to see Ash with a smile on his face.

"Come on Grovyle cheer up, you had no choice. We're not mad at you or disappointed." Grovyle turned around to face Ash. He then looked over the trainer's shoulder at May, Pikachu and Glaceon. After confirming Ash's words Grovyle put on a smile. "That's the spirit, now would you like to come with me on my journey?" Grovyle nodded enthusiastically. "Aright then, May we should probably get back to camp, you take your's and Dawn's bag and I'll take mine and Brock's." After picking up their bags they proceeded to head back to camp.

* * *

Brock was trembling in fear from Dawn, all she had done since she got up was sit there and think, and the only reason Brock could think of as to why she was still thinking was-was she was planning something dangerous?

"_Maybe…maybe I should talk to Ash about this instead. I was lucky Ash didn't find out what I said to those other girls, They were good friends and now they won't talk to me. I really think May and I could be friends. But I'll have to control my jealousy." _

* * *

It was currently 15:35 and Ash, May, Pikachu, Glaceon and Grovyle were close to the camp, Grovyle was kept out of his Pokéball so he could get used to everyone in the meantime.

"I wonder how Dawn and Brock are going to react that Grovyle stole our stuff?" May questioned.

"Well I've been with Brock for a long time, I'm sure he'll understand after we tell him why. But Dawn will probably scold Grovyle for taking our stuff even if we explain why; she's kind of had a bad temper," Ash said recalling the previous times Dawn got mad at him.

"I hope we make it back soon, I'm starving, we haven't ate at all today." May said, holding her stomach.

"I know how you feel, but we're almost there." After a little while they arrived at the campsite. Upon hearing Ash's foot steps Dawn ran up to him, bringing her boyfriend into a tight embrace, Ash returned the hug, knowing she must've been worried about him. Brock walked up to Ash and asked him to hand over his bag so he could cook lunch, although with Dawn hugging him it was rather difficult but he managed.

"I was worried about you, you know," Dawn said sternly after she broke the hug.

"Sorry, but Glaceon went missing and we were going to look for her but when I noticed Pikachu was gone I was even more desperate to get going." Dawn then looked over at the two aforementioned Pokémon when she noticed an unknown Pokémon.

"Ash what's that Pokémon." The trainer then looked at Grovyle and back to Dawn.

"This is Grovyle, I caught him when we were looking for our stuff." Dawn walked over to Grovyle to greet him but when she tried to say hello, the Wood Gecko turned his head away from Dawn.

"Well that was rude," she fumed. The bluenette then turned to face Ash. "Anyway who was it that stole our stuff."

"Well actually…hehehe it was…Grovyle." Dawn then turned her head to face Grovyle with accusing eyes.

"Why would you steal our stuff!" The infuriated coordinator shouted at Grovyle.

"Gro grovy vyl-gro!" (Hey you don't know the full story!) Grovyle shot back in an attempt to defend himself. Dawn not understanding what Grovyle was saying continued to argue.

"Stealing our stuff was not right, and you had no business doing so!"

"Vyle gro-Grovyle lyle-rovyle grov rov-gyle! " (Oh just piss off. I haven't got time to waste with bratty little girls!)

"You're nothing but a spineless little runt that has to steal from trainers cause he can't survive on his own!" That was when Dawn went over the line, Glaceon and Pikachu jumped in front of Grovyle, Pikachu's cheeks were sparking violently and Glaceon was charging a shadow ball. What Dawn said was cruel and Glaceon and Pikachu weren't going to stand for it. Grovyle was surprised that they were so quick to defend him and at that point the knew he could always trust these two and their trainers.

"Ash, May, tell them to stop."

"Dawn, you may not know it, but what you said deeply hurt Grovyle's feelings, he had a good reason for stealing our stuff. You should apologize now," May said knowing what happened to Grovyle was terrible.

"May is right Dawn. You should apologize, it wasn't right to say that." Dawn did her best to contain her anger and went to apologize to Grovyle, Pikachu and Glaceon let their guard down for the meantime.

"Grovyle I'm sorry," she said half sincerely, but Grovyle didn't care for her apology. He thought that what she said was unforgivable and nothing could change his mind. All he did was walk past her to go and greet Brock who was busy making lunch after being handed his bag. "Well that did real good," she said sarcastically.

"You did offend him pretty badly." Ash spoke truthfully. After meeting Brock Grovyle climbed up one of the surrounding trees and lay down on one of the higher branches.

Once Brock had finished cooking, everyone let out their Pokémon. Ash released Charizard, and Squirtle. May released Combusken, Beautifly and Munchlax. Brock released Happiny and Croagunk. Dawn released Piplup, Bunary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil and Togekiss. As soon as she located Pikachu, Bunary ran over to his location.

(Come on Pikachu let's eat together.) The rabbit Pokémon was about to drag Pikachu away before he interrupted her.

(Sorry Bunary but I'm busy, I'm going to hang out with Grovyle.) Pikachu then dashed over to the same tree Grovyle was in and lay down on the branch next to him.

Grovyle wouldn't normally let others sit in the same tree as him but he knew his friend was in need. He remembered Pikachu coming up to him and asking him if in such a case as now could he hang out with him. Grovyle agreed but only this once. After that he would have to find ways to avoid the flirtatious rabbit himself.

(Why would Pikachu want to hang out with him.) Bunary asked half to herself.

(I don't know, maybe he just wants to rest, it has been a long day.) Glaceon replied.

"_Maybe he doesn't like her." _Glaceon thought.

(I'll talk to him later.) Bunary said as she began to hop away.

(You mean flirt with him.) Glaceon muttered under her breath before Bunary left.

* * *

(What's that guy's problem.) Mamoswine asked.

(Who knows, but he'd better not start trouble.) Pachirisu said.

(Just leave Grovyle be, I don't mind.) Charizard replied.

(Yeah we'll I think I speak for everyone else when I say he's just an arrogant stuck up ass.) Piplup said angrily.

(Stop saying bad things about him behind his back, you don't even know him and you're already judging him. I should take you all down right now for saying such things about Grovyle, you're just being mean because he stole our stuff but if your trainers told you what happened to him like Ash and May told us, you'd understand. Or maybe you'd still hate him because you'd be too blind to understand.) The rest of the Pokémon were astonished to see Combusken stand up for Grovyle the way she did.

(And why do you care so much Combusken.) Piplup asked.

(Because I trust him and I know he's a good Pokémon the rest of you can ignore and hate him if you want but I'll still be his friend. As well as Pikachu and Glaceon.) Combusken then finished her food and walked back to her trainer and Glaceon.

(I don't care what Combusken says that guy's trouble.) Mamoswine said bitterly.

* * *

"Now do you believe Grovyle had a good reason for stealing our stuff?" Ash asked

"I don't care what happened to him, he stole our stuff."

"Well I forgive him and so do my Pokémon, right Combusken," May said facing Combusken

"Cu. Cum busken." (Huh. Oh yeah right.) Combusken wasn't paying attention to the trainer's conversation, she was in deep thought about Grovyle. _"He has really been through a lot in life and the rest just treat him like dirt. Why can't they forgive him, he didn't mean any harm." _After the foursome finished lunch they recalled they're Pokémon (Except Pikachu and Glaceon.) and continued heading for Rustboro city.

End of chapter

**

* * *

The reason Ash and May understood Grovyle was because Pikachu and Glaceon were translating. **

**Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**

**BTW, can anyone guess why I titled this chapter, Beginning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

I do not own Pokémon

Wrong choice

Chapter 4 Is it…hope not

"How far till we reach the Pokémon centre, Brock? I want to train for my next gym battle." Ash asked impatiently.

"It should be another 2 blocks from here." The breeder informed, checking his guide book.

"I hope we get there soon, I want to practice for my contests." May said enthusiastically.

"Yeah I need to pract-wait- you're a coordinator too!" Dawn shouted, .

"Yep weren't you listening back at my house?" Dawn embarrassingly shook her head. "Well it means you've got some competition." Dawn was shocked, she never thought that May was a coordinator too.

"Well I'm really good you know, I placed 2nd at the Sinnoh grand festival."

"Wow that is pretty good but to me it makes no difference - as long as I believe in my Pokémon I can win."

"La gla!" (That's right) Glaceon agreed.

"Hah you sound a bit like me now, May." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah I guess I do." The group then began laughing uncontrollably until they reached the Pokémon centre. After getting their Pokémon healed, the group walked into a nearby forest to train. Dawn was practising an appeal with Pachirisu. Ash was battling with Squirtle against Brock's Croagunk, while Charizard watched his friend battle. Pikachu and Glaceon were too busy talking to notice anything going. May was practicing different appeals with Combusken, getting each one perfect. Grovyle was laying down in a nearby tree with his eyes closed and his right leg dangling over the side, although it wasn't long before Combusken's attacks got Grovyle's attention. He opened his right eye in time to catch Combusken using fire spin, Grovyle immediately sat up, he was amazed at the young fowl's strength and the beauty of the move and began watching contentedly.

"Okay Combusken, that's enough appeal practicing," May said as Combusken walked back to her. "I wish we had someone to practice battling with though." Grovyle immediately stood up and jumped out the tree he was in and began running toward Combusken. "Huh Grovyle what are you doing here?" May asked startled at Grovyle's sudden appearance.

"Gro Grovyle vyl vro-gyle gro gro-Grovyle." (Well I heard you say you need someone to practice battles with so I thought you could spar with me, if you're okay with it Combusken?) he asked .

"Bu, busk com Combusken bus-kebusk." (Uh, yeah sure I'm ok with it.) Combusken replied nervously.

"Alright let's get started." May said enthusiastically. As Grovyle and Combusken fought., Grovyle was strangely impressed by how skilled Combusken was, and found himself constantly in awe of her expertise. Unfortunately while he was captivated by her he didn't see Combusken's flamethrower coming at him and it scored a direct hit, sending him flying into one of the nearby trees with great force.

"Combusken!" (Grovyle!) Combusken ran over to Grovyle's side kneeling down next to him. "Combusken, bu busk-com?" (Grovyle, are you alright?) Grovyle lifted his head up too face Combusken and smirked.

"Vyle, ro gro-vy." (Sure, never felt better.) Combusken let out a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Com, cubus ske-co combu. Ken, combusk ke-busken." (Well, at least you're okay. Here, let me help you up.) Combusken said holding out her claw.

"Grov," (Thanks,) he said reaching his right hand up, grabbing her claw and pulling himself up.(That was a very strong flamethrower Combusken, and your fighting skills are amazing too.) Combusken blushed deeply at Grovyle's comments, thankfully he didn't notice as he was looking in May's direction when she was running over.

"Are you two alright?" The two Pokémon nodded as a reply. "Thank goodness, Grovyle you don't have to continue fighting if you don't want to."

(No way I'll fight to the bitter end if I have to.) Grovyle replied, fire burning in his eyes. Combusken was impressed by Grovyle's fiery determination and could only stare at the brave and determined soul before her.

"Well I guess I can't stop you so we might as well get back to practicing." The two Pokémon returned to their battle positions and continued to spar.

"Nice battle Ash, I'd say you're more than ready for your gym battle." Brock complimented the trainer after their battle, with Croagunk at his side.

"Thanks Brock, and I already know the three I'll be using tomorrow, Squirtle, Pikachu and Grovyle."

"Well I'm sure you'll win."

THUD!

"What was that?" Ash asked looking for the source of the sound.

THUD!

"There it is again."

THUD! - from the woods appeared a giant mechanized Venusaur with a red R between its eyes, knocking away the trees as it drew closer.

"That thing's huge!" Dawn shouted astonished.

"But what the hell is it?" Brock asked. The top of the Venusaur's head slid open and a platform raised from the inside revealing three figures.

"Prepare for trouble, here we arrive."

"Make it double at more than twice ts size."

"To protect the world from devestation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, dat's right."

"Why do you guys always show up when you're not wanted!" Ash shouted.

"Well that's not very nice." James replied haughtily.

"Yeah, the least you could do is show us a little respect!" Jessie shouted, irritated.

"Hey, cut da formalities and let's do what we came here ta do." The two team-mates agreed and the three re-entered the mecha-saur. Meowth began fiddling around with the control panel, Several large mechanical vines came out of the mecha-saur and headed straight for the trainers and their Pokémon. One vine was wrapped around Ash, Squirtle. The second was holding Pikachu and Glaceon. Another around Dawn and Pachirisu, a fourth was constricting Brock and Croagunk and the fifth was tightly wrapped around Charizard, who was now immensely enraged.

"Charizard! Flamethrower on the vine!" The ferocious fire type unleashed a torrent of flames on the vine, constricting him. But it did nothing.

"Dat's not going to work twerp. We saved up all our dough and used it to protect dis machine against all attacks." Ash slammed his fist on the vine as they were pulled inside the mecha-saur.

* * *

May was in the opposite side of the forest after following Grovyle and Combusken. The battle was still going on and neither was going to give up now. Grovyle was dashing trough the thick tree's while Combusken was doing well too keep track of his movements but not well enough to land an attack.

THUD!

"What the, where did that come from?"

THUD!

"Vy gro ly-lyle gro-vy." (It came from the clearing.)

THUD!

"Cu-cubusk, ken musken sken busken." (Let's hurry, the others could be in trouble.) The group ran as fast as they could to the clearing, Grovyle was further ahead as he could move through the trees at blinding speeds. When May and Combusken reached the clearing they saw Grovyle staring at a trail of knocked down trees. His fists were clenched tight, his eyes were narrowed and intense, he looked as if he was about to run off but instead he just stood there, the fires of hell burning in his eyes as if he had become hell itself. But the real question is what caused him to do so. The two noticed that none of their friends were around and began to fit the pieces together. The two ran up beside Grovyle whose appearance hadn't changed in the slightest.

"We should go look for them." May said turning her head to face Grovyle, he hesitated at first but nodded in agreement. "And don't go on without us, we need to stick together." Grovyle nodded in agreement again. As much as he wanted to find whoever took the ones that were so nice to him even after what he did,(Excluding Dawn and her Pokémon.) he knew it would be better to stick together.

* * *

The mecha-saur had stopped a mile or so from the clearing and Team Rocket were currently eating lunch outside the machine. Ash, Brock, Dawn and their Pokémon were sealed in a large metal room, the room was also protected against all attacks so there was no use trying to escape and depression was sinking in.

"We're going to die aren't we." Dawn muttered, only loud enough for the rest to hear.

"Where's your "No need to worry." attitude Dawn?" Ash smirked.

"Shut up Ash! You know we're dead, face it. Team rocket's won this time," she said depressingly.

"They may have captured us but that doesn't mean we're done for," he said smiling.

"Explain," she said simply.

"They only captured the three of us and our Pokémon. They didn't get May, she was practicing with Combusken somewhere, I'm sure she'll find us, and they didn't get Grovyle so I'm sure he'll tell May."

"How can you be so sure Ash we didn't even know exactly where May was and where was Grovyle, he couldn't have been in one of the trees without Team Rocket getting him too."

"I still believe they'll save us." The trainer said smirking. The whole time they were there Charizard fell asleep with nothing else left to do. Squirtle listened to his trainer's conversation as did Pachirisu, Brock seemed to copy Croagunk's example and just sat there. Pikachu and Glaceon had also fallen asleep but they had sub-consciously cuddled together in their sleep.

* * *

The group of three was drawing closer to Team Rocket, they only had less than a quarter of a mile left and Grovyle was getting more enraged by the minute. He couldn't wait to find the kidnappers who took his friends. He was going to make sure they paid. Fifteen minutes later they spotted what looked like a giant plant in the distance towering over the trees. The group ran in its direction, when they were close enough they spotted a giant metal Pokémon and two adults and a Pokémon standing a few meters away from it. Grovyle instinctively knew they were the kidnappers and looked at Combusken.

"Grovyle, gro-ly gro grovy, rovyle." (Combusken, they're the kidnappers, trust me.)

"Combusken ken bus, usken bu-bu com-Combusken busk?" (I believe you, but what do we do?)

"Gro-vy gro." (Follow my lead.) Grovyle leapt into the tree on his right and Combusken did the same with the one on her left and the two began two sneak their way around them. Grovyle was stunned that Combusken was so quiet in the trees. The three Rocket members were too busy stuffing their faces to notice anything. Grovyle was now facing Jessie and Meowth's backs and Combusken was facing James' back. The Wood Gecko faced Combusken.(Copy my actions no matter what.) Combusken could tell he was serious and so was she. Grovyle leapt out of the tree and forced Jessie to her knees and held up her head with his left hand and brought his now glowing leaves on his right arm to her neck threatening to slit her throat. He forced his right leg on Meowth's back causing him to fall to the ground with Grovyle's foot still applying pressure. Combusken followed seconds after and forced James to his knees holding his head up with her left claw. She moved her glowing claw up against James' neck acting as if she was about to execute him there on the spot. Team Rocket had no idea of what just happened, all they knew was they could be killed at any moment. May was watching, hidden in the bushes, she believed that Combusken and Grovyle wouldn't hurt them but she was having doubts when she noticed how the two's eyes were burning with fury and the very serious looks on their faces. After realizing what was happening, Team Rocket had only one question running through their heads.

"Why are you doing this?" Jessie asked, terrified.

(You kidnapped my friends and you're going to pay for it. I'll make sure you burn in the eternal fires of hell.) Grovyle said coldly.

"Wait please don't kill us let's make a deal! How `bout we give you back your friends, all of dem!" Meowth pleaded, trying to cope with his pain.

Grovyle lowered his head closer to Meowth and lowered his voice so only he could hear. (Fine. But you'll have to keep that bitchy bluenette and her Pokémon. I don't care for them.)

"What! Are you kidding! If we bring her with us she'll keep complaining about her stupid hair every five minutes! That's worse than death" Meowth whispered, knowing if he didn't, Grovyle would surely kill him. Grovyle smirked, he lifted his head up and moved his right arm closer to Jessie's neck, only a half a millimetre away from making contact with it. May was getting scared she didn't know what to do mostly because she didn't know if the two were serious about killing them or not. Combusken was getting restless, she wanted to get rid of them right here and now as much as Grovyle, but she had to wait for Grovyle to say if it was okay. It was his call. James tried reaching for Carnivine's Pokéball but Combusken kicked his hand away forcefully, almost as if she wanted crush his hand right then and there with her talon. Grovyle noticed Combusken's anger and knew he would have to say something quick before she killed them herself. Grovyle lowered his right arm and let go of Jessie, he then lifted his foot off Meowth's back and began walking over to Combusken who was now literally shaking with anger. He put his right hand on her left shoulder, she turned around to face him, his eyes were no longer filled with rage instead they were filled with compassion and concern. She began to stare into his eyes.

(Please stop,) he whispered softly. Combusken saw how worried he was, tears began to form in her eyes and she let go James and turned her body to face Grovyle. Combusken could no longer hold back the tears and she began crying as she ran into Grovyle's arms, holding onto him tightly. The Wood Gecko was stunned at first but quickly put his arms around her, he began stroking her back compassionately.

(How could I have acted that way?) Combusken asked still crying into Grovyle's shoulder.

(It's okay Busk it's okay.) May was feeling sad, it was hard for her to see Combusken in such a state but didn't go to comfort her because Team Rocket would spot her and Grovyle seemed to be handling the situation well. (We just let our anger get the better of us, Busk it won't happen again I'll always be here.) Grovyle whispered softly as he continued to stroke her back. _"It's my fault she's upset. It's my fault. If I had controlled my anger she wouldn't be upset like this!" _Grovyle held Combusken tighter, and small tears began to form in his eyes but he held them back, he knew he had to be strong for Combusken.

"Uh what just happened?" Jessie asked completely bewildered by the situation.

"I don't know, Meowth could you translate?"

"Sure here's da deal. Combusken and Grovyle were mad at us fer kidnapping de twerps, dey became consumed by der rage and came after us to kill us, when dey were threatening to do so Combusken was beginning to lose all self-control, Grovyle noticed dis and knew dat comforting her was more important dan getting revenge." Jessie and James understood the situation but let Meowth continue. "When Combusken realised what she was doing she was overwhelmed with fear and sadness and turned to Grovyle fer reassurance and comfort."

"So what do we do now then?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Jessie replied.

"They did try to kill us, shouldn't we attack them before they try to stop us again."

"Oh yeah good point." Grovyle was still holding Combusken tightly, she had calmed down a few minutes ago but Grovyle was still crying inside, he continued to blame himself inside his head but then he accidentally spoke.

(I'm sorry, it's my fault.) He whispered, Combusken tightened her grip around him to console him.

"_He's blaming himself for all of this even though it wasn't his fault. He's so caring and compassionate he's putting the blame on himself. He must really care for me." _Combusken blushed at this thought, thankfully Grovyle couldn't see it.

"_Why did I have to act like this! how could I not consider her feelings before I acted! ? Why did I put her in such a position! I've deeply hurt her and I can't do anything to help! I can't do anything that will let her forgive me!" _Grovyle thought sadly. He let a few tears escape his eyes and run down his face onto Combusken's left shoulder, to which she tightened her grip even harder.

(Grovyle.)

(Y-yeah,) he hesitated.

(Why did you call me Busk?) Combusken broke the embrace, leaving only her claws on his shoulders. Grovyle was looking to his right, trying to avoid her gaze. He didn't know himself why he called her Busk - that it was just something that came into his head.

"_What should I tell her? - I have no idea as to why I called her Busk. It is a cute nickname though…wait, cute! Why did I think that? Do I think she's cute? Aaaaaagggghhhhh! Why am I thinking these things. Could I like her. No! that's not possible! I just met her. Aaaaaagggghhhhh! This is so annoying. Hold on how long have I been thinking?" _Grovyle looked at Combusken. Clearly she was annoyed he didn't answer her question. _"I. Am. In. So. Much. Trouble. Answer the question, just tell her the truth." _Grovyle let out a sigh and prepared to speak.

(Are you going to answer? You don't have to,) she said sweetly, which surprised Grovyle; he expected her to be mad.

(I don't know why I called you Busk, it just came into my head,) he said honestly. Combusken smiled at him.

(It's all right. Thanks for getting me through that Grovyle.) Grovyle then put his right hand on her left shoulder and smiled back.

(I told you Busk I'll always be here.)

(Oh, you called me Busk again.)

(Yeah why, don't you like it?) he asked sounding slightly hurt and removing his hand from her shoulder.

(Yes I like it, I just thought you weren't going to call me it again.)

(Well then I'll call you Busk from now on?) Busk nodded.

"_Thank the lord. I thought he wouldn't call me that again, I really like it when _he_ does. Wait! What! Did I just think that. Why would I like it when _he_ calls me Busk."_

(Busk, are you alright you haven't said a word for two minutes.) Busk could see the care in Grovyle's eyes.

"_Those eyes, they're so enticing. Why do I keep thinking these things." _Busk continued to stare into Grovyle's eyes. The Wood Gecko was finding the long silence and close contact uncomfortable and was about to speak when in the corner of his eye he saw a purple cobra darting at them with its fangs bared.

(Busk look out!) Grovyle pushed Busk forward and readied his leaf blade and struck the purple cobra in the jaw, knocking it on its back.

(Where'd that come from?) Busk asked as she stood up. Grovyle pointed toward a group of two people and one Pokémon.

"Grrrrrrr, Arbok get up and use wrap on that lizard." Jessie commanded her Pokémon. The purple cobra sped in Grovyle's direction but was struck to the ground by Busk's sky uppercut, knocking it out on impact. Jessie growled and recalled her Pokémon and took out another Pokéball and tossed it in the air. The sphere released a winged insect with a long tail and three spikes on its back. James then grabbed his two Pokéballs and threw them in the air. The first one released the murderous two headed purple poisonous gas Pokémon. The other released a green weed - like Pokémon. The three were ready to attack Grovyle and Busk when ordered.

"Attack!" The two rocket members shouted as their Pokémon began to fire their attacks at the two. Grovyle stepped in front of Busk and attempted to shield her. She stood there, amazed at Grovyle's actions. Before the three attacks hit, the two heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Munchlax, solarbeam!" A large blue familiar shape jumped in front of the two and let a bright stream of light out of its mouth. The attack collided with the other attacks and caused a small explosion, May rushed over to Busk and Grovyle to see if they were all right.

"Are you two all right?"

(Yeah.) Busk replied. (You saw all that happened, didn't you?) May nodded (I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself; I was enraged I couldn't help myself I-) Tears began to form in Busk's eyes as she recalled what happened and feared her trainer's reaction. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and turned to her left to see Grovyle with the same worried look in his eyes. _"Why does he care so much?," _she asked herself. Busk whipped away her tears and smiled at Grovyle and he smiled back.

"We're not done here you know!" James shouted.

"I know, you three ready to go?" She asked the three Pokémon, and they nodded as a response.

"Yanmega use silverwind on that chicken!" Yanmega's wings flashed white and it flapped them, releasing a wind with silver crescents in them at the Busk.

"Weezing use sludge, Carnivine use vine whip!" Weezing spewed sludge at Munchlax from its mouth and two dark green vines came out from underneath Carnivine's head and flew at Grovyle.

"Combusken use fire spin, Munchlax use metronome, Grovyle leaf blade!" Busk opened her mouth and a ball of fire appeared in her mouth. She then shot a vortex of fire from her mouth at the silverwind, burning it up. Munchlax raised his hands and waved his fingertips back and forth until they started to glow white. He was then shielded from the attack by a green sphere. The leaves on Grovyle's arms glowed and slashed the vine whip making it return to where it came. "Now Munchlax solarbeam, Combusken flamethrower, Grovyle bullet seed!" Munchlax let a bright stream of light out of its mouth. Busk released a spiralling red-orange flame from her beak. Grovyle opened his mouth and fired multiple glowing yellow seeds from his mouth. The three attacks struck Team Rocket and exploded sending them into the air.

"We were so close. How could we lose?" Jessie whined.

"Nothing ever goes right for us, why can't we get just one lucky break?"

"If we survive dis fall I'd consider myself pretty lucky."

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Thank the lord that's over. Now let's get our friends." The three Pokémon ran over to the mecha-saur and began using their attacks on it but they proved futile.

"How are we going to get in now?" Grovyle began to search around the mecha-saur for any way in and he couldn't believe what he found.

(Hey over here!) The others ran around to the mecha-saur's left to see Grovyle with a look of astonishment on his face.

(What's wrong Gro-) Busk stopped in mid sentence when she saw what Grovyle was looking at. (They left the door open.) Busk said, bewildered.

(They really are a bunch of idiots.) Grovyle said and the group began walking inside.

* * *

Things hadn't changed much for our captive group. Brock was imitating Croagunk, Dawn had lost all hope, Pachirisu was trying to comfort her trainer with little success,

Ash was even more optimistic than ever, Charizard had recently awoke and was chatting with Squirtle. Pikachu and Glaceon cuddled together more than before and seemed to be enjoying the closeness of one another.

(Hey Squirtle do you think there is something going on between those two?) Charizard asked as he pointed in the direction of Pikachu and Glaceon.

(I doubt it they only met each other three days ago.)

(Hmm you're right but how about we make a bet.)

(What kind of bet?) Squirtle asked obviously intrigued.

(Okay I bet you that those two love each other and will become a couple before Ash gets his sixth gym badge. If I win - when you fall in love, you must tell everyone who it is, except the one you love.)

(Okay, deal and if I win you have to join the Squirtle Squad)

(Deal.) The two shook hands to seal the arrangement. (But we have a problem.) Charizard said after they stopped shaking hands.

(What problem.)

(A certain someone could interfere with them.)

(You mean _her_.)

(Yes which means we have to do all we can to stop her getting near Pikachu.)

(I agree) The door then slid open to reveal May, Grovyle, Busk and Munchlax.

"You guys ready to leave?" May asked.

"I knew you'd come," Ash said while he began to stand up and walk over to May with Charizard and Squirtle following.

"I'm glad that we can leave now," Brock said walking over to the seven with Croagunk.

"Ash where's Pikachu and Glaceon?" May asked.

"They're over there," Ash said, pointing to the two sleeping Pokémon.

"Uh should we wake them?"

"I'll do it, Brock you let Dawn know we can go. She doesn't seem to have noticed," Ash said looking at the seemingly unconscious bluenette. Ash knelt down and he shook Pikachu and Glaceon to try wake them. After they started to wake, Ash stood up and stepped back. When the two woke they both gave a loud yawn and began to check their surroundings; when they realized they were cuddled together they immediately moved six feet away from each other with blushes so red they'd rival Charizard's flamethrower.

"_Maybe this is why Pikachu's trying to avoid Bunary, it seems he's in love." _Grovyle thought.

"Alright you two let's get going," Ash said as the group began to walk out of the mecha-saur.

After telling Officer Jenny about the Mecha-saur the group headed back to the Pokémon centre for some rest. Glaceon couldn't sleep, though she had been up most of the night thinking.

"_Why is he still on my mind, I can't help but think about him,"_ Glaceon thought. She turned in the bed she was sharing with May. to face Pikachu who was sleeping at the foot of his trainer's bed. _"He looks so cute when he's sleeping, his cheeks look so adorable, his body seems so peaceful and his fur looks so soft" _Glaceon reluctantly stood up, jumped off her bed and made her way quietly over to Pikachu's bed. She jumped onto the bed and cuddled up to Pikachu, enjoying the closeness. _"I don't know what made me come over here but I'm glad I did, being even slightly close to him makes me feel at ease." _These were her last thoughts before she fell asleep.

End of chapter

**

* * *

I apologize if this chapter was too violent and/or offended anyone.**

**Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**

**Also I'll be taking a month or so to write the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I apologise for taking so long to write this chapter. A lot of things happened. My laptop's hard drive went to hell and I had to get it fixed; subsequently I had to write this chapter again. I also suffered major writer's block and I had to re-write a lot of parts in this chapter. And before I forget, thank you all who reviewed.**

**

* * *

**I do not own Pokémon

Wrong choice

Chapter 5 Familiar

The sun was slowly rising over the city of Rustboro, welcoming its residents to another joyous morning. But for a certain yellow furred mouse, this morning was not going to be so joyous. Pikachu's eyes slowly fluttered open and The Electric Mouse gave a loud yawn and turned his head to his right, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Cuddled up next to him was Glaceon. A heavy blush found its way onto Pikachu's cheeks at the sight of how close The Snow Cloak Pokémon was. He looked around the room quickly, checking to see if anyone was awake but thankfully they weren't. He looked back to Glaceon who was sleeping peacefully. Pikachu was then faced with a dilemma. _"What am I going to do?" _The Electric Mouse knew he had to do something, but only two options seemed possible. He was thinking about waking Glaceon but knew that she would become incredibly embarrassed by the situation and he didn't want to put her through that. And that left the other option - just go back to sleep and wait until everyone awoke. He immediately decided against this option, as when everybody saw them, they would start commenting about how adorable they looked - "_Especially Dawn." _After knowing her for a year The Electric Mouse knew she would be ecstatic when she saw this. And he knew she would start saying things like. "Aww isn't that just sweet." Or. "Oh I have to get a picture of this." And most embarrassingly of all. "Guys let's leave and give these two some alone time." He didn't want to put Glaceon through that either and lay his head down, trying to find another solution. While he was thinking he could hear Glaceon's steady heart beat and the soothing sound almost lulled him to sleep. _"Of course," _he thought. Pikachu closed his eyes and acted as if he was asleep. He then nudged Glaceon, not enough to hurt her, but just enough to wake her from her slumber. Glaceon's eyes slowly opened and she let out a soft yawn. She looked to her right and then her left and saw a sleeping Pikachu cuddled up next to her. She went as red as Pikachu did earlier. She looked around the room. After finding no one awake she let out a sigh of relief and looked back to Pikachu. She stood up, jumped of the bed and made her way over to her own bed. After she made herself comfortable, Glaceon fell asleep and Pikachu looked over at her sleeping form and drifted off.

* * *

After eating breakfast, everyone was walking down the street towards the Pokémart to stock up on supplies, since Team Rocket had eaten theirs yesterday. On their way there Pikachu kept glancing at Glaceon and mentally sighing.

"_This is so confusing. There is no explanation as to why she was there this morning. She couldn't have had a bad dream and gotten scared and even if she did she has her trainer to be there for her, and if that was why she came over to me she would have woke me first to ask permission." _As Pikachu continued to search for a reasonable explanation he didn't notice Glaceon had stopped walking and was staring down an alleyway.

"_Did I see?" _she asked herself. The others, noticing Glaceon was missing, turned around and saw her staring down the alleyway, as if searching for something. They ran up to Glaceon and stared at her questioningly.

"Glaceon, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" May asked. Glaceon then spotted a small orange head pop out from behind a large bin and it began to search the area, timidly. Glaceon ran up to the small creature and the others followed. The small orange creature backed up against the wall, frightened by the amount of people in front of it.

"A Growlithe?" Ash asked. May took out her Pokédex. The device whirred before bringing up the Pokémon's profile.

"_Growlithe, The Puppy Pokémon. A Pokémon with a loyal nature. It will remain motionless until it is given an order by its trainer."_

"But what's a Growlithe doing here?" Brock asked.

"What do you mean Brock?" Dawn replied.

"Well, a Growlithe's native region is Kanto, so there's a very slim chance you'd see one in Hoenn." Glaceon took a step towards the Growlithe but it backed away further. "Wait a minute!"

"What?" May asked.

"That band around its leg - I've seen that symbol." The breeder then took out his guide book and began searching through the pages.

"Brock, it's just a red Pokéball symbol, its trainer probably put it there."

"No, no, look, right here!" The breeder held up his book pointing at a specific part of the page.

"The Pokémon Trainer's School?" They all questioned.

"Yes, it says here that they sometimes go on field trips and when they do, each student receives a loan of a Pokémon with a band that has a red Pokéball symbol." Brock closed his guide book.

"So let me guess. We have to get this Pokémon to come with us to the trainer's school." May said.

"Exactly. And I have just the solution." The breeder set his backpack on the ground and took out a container with a red fire symbol on it and a bowl. Brock emptied some of the contents of the container into the bowl and set it down in front of Growlithe. The Puppy Pokémon stared at the bowl of food suspiciously and sniffed it. The Growlithe chewed on a small piece and swallowed it. The Puppy Pokémon went wide eyed and started to dig into his food. "You must have been hungry? Huh little fella." Brock remarked, kneeling down in front of Growlithe. Having finished his food Growlithe looked up at Brock and began to lick his face in thanks. "He he, you're welcome." The breeder laughed and set the Puppy on the ground and began to examine Growlithe, who was wondering what Brock was doing.

"He's very healthy." Brock commented as he stroked Growlithe. "The trainer's school seems to take good care of their Pokémon. Also from what I can tell he's about two months old, which would explain why he was so scared."

"Should we head to the trainer's school now, then?" Ash asked. Brock stood up and faced the group.

"Yeah, let's get this guy home." The group walked out of the alleyway and made their way to the school.

* * *

Our group now stood in front of the door of a large school building. Brock raised his fist, knocked twice and stepped back. A man in a red jacket, grey slacks with light black hair and a moustache pulled the door open and stared at the group curiously.

"May I help you?" He enquired and Brock stepped forward.

"Yes, we found this Growlithe and according to the band on its leg it belongs to this school," the breeder said, pointing to the Growlithe next to him. The man crouched down and looked at Growlithe's front right leg.

"Yes this is definitely our Growlithe." He stood up and continued to speak. "The class that is currently on a trip are looking for him. Excuse me so I can call them and tell them he's alright." The man took out a small yellow device, pushed some buttons and held it to his right ear. "Hello, Roxanne…yes I know you're busy but it's about that…Yes, a group of trainers brought him back…I'll see you later then." He then put the device back in his pocket and faced the group again. "I was just calling Roxanne to tell her you found Growlithe and they can stop searching. Oh where are my manners? - My name is Smith. Say, while you're here would you like a tour of the school?" Ash, May and Dawn looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Dawn said.

"It would be something to do." Ash added.

"And who knows it might be fun." May finished.

"Well then why don't we get started."

"Actually guys I can't." Brock said and everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Why not Brock?" Ash asked.

"Well if you are all going to take a tour of the school I should be the one to get the supplies from the Pokémart."

"Alright then Brock. See you later." The breeder turned his back to his friends and started to head for the Pokémart when he felt a light tug on his trousers. He looked down and saw Growlithe looking up at him smiling.

"Huh," was all Brock could say. Everyone was looking at Brock smiling.

"It seems Growlithe wants you to take him with you, Brock." Dawn said.

"Well that makes sense, since you are technically the one who convinced him to come here." Ash said.

"But I can't take him with me." Growlithe looked up at Brock with pleading eyes and started to whimper.

"Nonsense Brock." Smith said. "Growlithe obviously feels as if you saved its life. Which means it probably wants to get to know his saviour. And besides, the Pokémart is only a short walk from here, you won't be gone long."

"Well, if it's okay with you, come on Growlithe." As Brock and Growlithe walked away the others went inside the school.

* * *

"Here we have our beginner class," Smith said, opening a door revealing 18 students watching a battle video.

"Hey May, maybe you should attend this class," Dawn said teasingly. May chose to ignore Dawn's comments and they continued on with the tour.

* * *

"And this class has students training to become Pokémon doctors." Smith said after opening a door showing 18 students listening to a Nurse Joy talking about specific parts of a Pokémon's body.

"It's a good thing Brock isn't here, or he'd be interrupting the class by flirting with Nurse Joy," Ash said and he, May and Dawn started laughing. Smith looked at them strangely but shrugged it off and they continued with the tour.

* * *

"And this class specializes in Pokémon battles." They were now standing on a railing overlooking a battle field where two trainers and their Pokémon were locked in a heated battle while other people watched.

"Haryiyama, grab it and throw it over you!" The Arm Thrust Pokémon's hands grabbed the Ursaring's Arms and lifted it over it and slammed it down on the ground behind him. "Now force palm!" A white ball formed in front of Hariyama's hand and was about to bring its arm down on Ursaring but -

"Ursaring, hyper beam!" An orange beam shot out of Ursaring's mouth and hit Hariyama in its chest, knocking it over.

"That's so awesome" Ash said excitedly.

"Hey May, maybe you should take this class as well." Dawn said as she continued to tease but unfortunately her insults were getting to May.

* * *

"Here, this class specializes in Pokémon contests." Our group was now standing in a large room with several training mats on the floor and people who were stretching with their Pokémon.

"Okay May forget about the other classes - this one's definitely for you. Maybe after a year or two here you might be able to beat me." May couldn't stand Dawn's taunting anymore and finally snapped.

"Alright that's it! I've had it with you insulting me! You don't know how good I am!" Everyone looked at May, utterly shocked by her outburst.

"Well you didn't go on your journey because you didn't know anything." Dawn whispered; she wasn't going to go as far as to let everyone in the room know that.

"That doesn't mean I still don't know anything and besides I beat Team Rocket and rescued you all."

"So, that was only Team Rocket - a beginner could beat them. Oh wait, a beginner did."

"Then why don't we settle this with a battle."

"Fine" They both looked toward Smith and May asked.

"Sir would you have a battle field for us to use?" Smith shook his head and said.

"All the fields inside the school are occupied but there is one outside you could use."

"Then we'll use that one." Dawn said as everyone made their way outside the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Brock exited the Pokémart and looked down at Growlithe who was looking back at him. _"Why are you so attached to me?"_ he then heard someone shouting and looked to his left to see a women and some children running in his direction. "Huh." They stopped in front of him and glared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" the woman asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What are you doing with that Growlithe?" She said pointing at Growlithe, who was looking curiously at the group of people.

"Me and my friends found him and brought him back to the Pokémon Trainer's School."

"Oh, so that means you're one of the trainers Smith told me about?"

"Yes, I'm Brock."

"I'm Roxanne. But what is Growlithe doing with you if you brought him back?"

"When I tried to come here he tugged at my trousers begging me to let him come and Smith said it was okay."

"Does that mean you're going back?" She asked, suspicious.

"Yes, of course. I was about to head there now until you stopped me."

"Well we were on our way there too."

"Then we should probably get going."

"Right. Come on children." As Brock, Roxanne and the children walked to the Trainer's school Roxanne noticed Growlithe didn't stop looking up at Brock.

* * *

May took the position on the right side of the battle field and Dawn took the left. "I'll be the referee if that's okay." suggested Smith. The two gave a nod and waited eagerly for the battle to begin. Smith was standing in the middle facing the school and Ash, Pikachu and Glaceon were standing on the opposite side.

"Hey Pikachu, what do you think's wrong with Dawn? I know she's been overconfident at times but I don't think she's ever insulted anyone about their skills."

Pikachu looked to the confused trainer and shrugged.

"This will be a one on one battle. Whoever's Pokémon is left standing is the winner. Ready, begin!"

"All right Piplup, spotlight!" From Dawn's Pokéball emerged a small blue penguin.

"Let's show'em how good we are, Combusken!" At the mention of The Young Fowl Pokémon's name one of Ash's pokéballs snapped open and standing on Ash's left was Grovyle.

"Huh Grovyle, what are you doing out?" Grovyle did not answer Ash, all he was doing was staring out into the battle field -more specifically at Busk.

"Piplup, bubblebeam!" Piplup's beak glowed light blue and The Penguin Pokémon opened his beak and released a stream of blue bubbles at Busk.

"Fire spin!" A ball of fire appeared in Busk's and she shot a vortex of fire at the bubblebeam and upon contact the two attacks cancelled each other out, leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke. _"I better be on my guard. She could attack from any direction through this smoke." _

"Hydro pump!" A powerful jet of water then shot out from the smoke and blindsided Busk. Grovyle's eyes widened as he watched Busk's face make contact with the ground.

"Combusken!" May shouted. Busk slowly rose to her feet and looked around furiously for The Penguin Pokémon. Dawn smirked, she had Busk right where she wanted her.

"Peck!" Piplup shot out off the smoke behind Busk and almost struck her with his glowing beak when, - "Combusken behind you, sky uppercut!" Busk swiftly turned around and struck Piplup with her glowing claw, sending The Penguin Pokémon across the battle field. "Flamethrower!" Busk sent the spiralling red-orange flame at Piplup who, after it hit, cried out in pain. Dawn gritted her teeth in frustration.

"_She's better than I thought." _"Whirlpool!" Piplup's body glowed a bluish-white colour and he raised his arms and beak to the air. He then opened his beak and a huge whirlpool came out of it and formed above The Penguin Pokémon. Piplup then threw the whirlpool at Busk.

"_What do I do?" _May asked herself.

(Busk! Just jump in and endure the pain! If I can withstand a direct flamethrower from you then you can take this!) All the Pokémon looked at Grovyle incredulously.

"_Busk?" _All of them except Busk asked themselves.

"_What's Grovyle doing out of his Pokéball?" _Busk asked herself, she looked towards the whirlpool and followed Grovyle's advice. The Young Fowl dived into the whirlpool and was quickly brought into the flow of the current.

"Combusken what are you doing!" May shouted. Everyone but Grovyle was astonished by Busk's actions.

"_That Pokémon's snapped." _Dawn thought. After thirty seconds of excruciating pain the whirlpool finally stopped and Busk came crashing onto the hard ground and she hissed as her back made the contact roughly. Without hesitating Busk then pushed herself up onto her feet and glared at Piplup while breathing heavily, waiting for May to call out an attack. Everyone was shocked that Busk was so quick to stand up.

"_Grovyle, you had better have a good explanation for making me do that." _Busk thought, angrily.

"_Now I'm regretting telling Busk to do that, she looks really hurt." _Grovyle thought, concerned.

"_Mamoswine was right, he is trouble. He told-no __**ordered**__ her to dive into that whirlpool and she did as he said. And now she is in utter pain. Just wait till the others hear about this." _Piplup thought.

"_Why would Grovyle do that?" _Glaceon asked herself. _"I'm starting to have doubts about him."_

Pikachu was thinking similar thoughts to Glaceon but still kept his eyes on the battle.

"_Combusken's badly hurt. It wouldn't be right to make her continue." _May then looked at Busk and saw how she wasn't going to give up. "Combusken, slash!" Everyone was stunned by what was heard. Busk started running towards Piplup, readying her claw for the strike.

"Bubblebeam!" Piplup fired the stream of blue bubbles at Busk but she made no effort to dodge and kept accelerating in Piplup's direction while being continuously pelted by the attack. One again everyone was in shock. Busk raised her right claw and forced it down on Piplup. The Penguin Pokémon stood up and stared at Busk in shock that she was still going.

"_Why is Combusken doing this?" _May thought.

"_That didn't hurt as bad as I suspected." _Busk thought.

"Hydro pump!" Piplup shot out a powerful stream of water directly in Busk's direction.

"Combusken dodge it" Busk did not listen to May's command. She raised her arms in a defensive position. When the jet of water hit, Busk was pushed back slightly but kept her defence.

"_This is really starting to hurt." _When Piplup stopped, Busk lowered her arms and glared at The Penguin Pokémon.

"_Unbelievable! That Combusken took three direct water attacks but it's still going." _Dawn thought.

"_Busk shouldn't be doing this, I'm such an idiot." _Grovyle scolded himself.

"Combusken, flamethrower!" Busk opened her beak and unleashed the spiralling red-orange flame.

"Dodge and use hydro pump!" The Penguin Pokémon jumped over the flame and fired the strong jet of water. The attack scored a direct hit and Busk barely managed to keep her footing. After the attack stopped Busk was hunched over and taking in long heavy breaths. She then fell to her knees and fell forward, hitting the hard ground.

"Combusken is no longer able to battle, the winner is Dawn and Piplup!" Dawn jumped up and down in victory. May kept her eyes on the ground and sighed.

"_I lost. Well I am technically still a beginner so I shouldn't be surprised." _Grovyle ran over to Busk and knelt down beside her.

(Busk are you okay) Busk's eyes slowly opened.

(Uh, what?)

(Here, let me help you up.) Grovyle put Busk's left arm over his shoulder, took hold of her waist and pulled her up.

(Thanks,) she said looking over at him and he smiled in return.

(I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?)

(Yeah. But I think I should rest first.)

(Do you want me to let go now?) Busk then noticed their close proximity and turned away blushing.

(Yeah, I'm sure I can stand on my own now.) Grovyle let go of her waist and removed her arm from his shoulder. Busk looked over at her trainer and sighed regretfully. (I shouldn't have tried to take all those attacks. We could have won.)

(Don't feel that way Busk, you did great.) The Young Fowl blushed faintly at Grovyle's praise who was also lightly blushing. (Speaking of those attacks, why didn't you try to dodge any?)

(I'll tell you later.) she said, trying to change the subject.

"Hey, May. That was a good battle, I must say you did better than I thought you would." Dawn said.

"Uh thanks I guess." May said, unsure if that was a compliment or another insult.

"You two did well in that battle." Ash said.

"I agree, most enjoyable." Smith congratulated.

"I'm going to go and return Combusken." May said as she began walking over to Busk.

"I should return Grovyle too." Ash said as started to follow May.

"Alright Combusken, return." May said, the red beam shot out but Busk moved to her right, avoiding the beam and shook her head. "Why not?"

(I just want to stay out here for awhile that's all.)

"All right then."

"All right Grovyle re-" Ash stopped in mid sentence when he saw Grovyle shaking his head too. "You want to stay out as well?" Grovyle nodded. "Okay then." The trainer shrugged. May and Ash started walking back to Dawn and Smith but looked back when they noticed their Pokémon weren't following.

"Are you two not coming?" May asked. The Pokémon shook there heads again. "Oh, okay." May said faintly and she and Ash continued walking back to Smith and Dawn.

"Are they not coming?" Dawn asked.

"No" They both said.

"Well now that the battle is finished would you like to continue the tour?" The three nodded and followed Smith back inside the school.

* * *

The three kids and Smith were walking past the front door to the next class when the door opened and Brock, Roxanne and the children walked through it.

"Ah, Roxanne you're back." Smith said as Roxanne, Brock and the children came up to them. "And I see you've met Brock."

"Yes, and these must be his friends." Roxanne said looking at Ash, May and Dawn.

"Yes, I'm Ash."

"I'm Dawn."

"And I'm May."

"Nice to meet you all. Alright children, back to class." Roxanne said and the children walked down the corridor to their classroom. "I see you're giving the children a tour of the school."

"Yes, I thought it would be a good idea."

"Then may I suggest that we go to the vault next."

"The vault?" Everyone but Smith asked.

"Yes, it's where we keep all of the academy's Pokémon."

"I'd like to see that." Ash said enthusiastically.

"Well then let's get going." Smith said.

* * *

"Wow!" Everyone but Smith and Roxanne shouted in awe. Our group was now standing in a large room filled with shelves containing Pokéballs.

"You have a lot of Pokémon." Ash said.

"Yes, and all of them have been specially trained so they'll listen to anyone who chooses to battle with them." Roxanne explained. "Now follow me." They all stared expressionlessly at Roxanne and followed. "Now let's see, where is it?" she asked herself, scanning the shelves. "Ah here it is!" she exclaimed and picked up one of the Pokéballs. She then walked over to Brock and held out the Pokéball. "Here." Brock stared at the Pokéball, confused.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"It's Growlithe's Pokéball." Everyone looked at Roxanne questioningly.

"But why are you giving it to me?" he asked.

"Brock, Growlithe has obviously taken a liking to you and I think you should be his trainer." Brock remained silent as he looked at the Pokéball. The breeder didn't know what to think. He had found this Growlithe about a couple of hours ago and now Roxanne was wanting him to be his trainer. It didn't help the breeder that his friends were just as stumped as he was. Brock then looked down at Growlithe and saw The Puppy Pokémon's happy face. He smiled at Growlithe and turned to Roxanne. "So Brock, will you?"

"Of course Roxanne." Brock's hand reached out and he took the Pokéball from Roxanne and looked down at Growlithe. "I guess you're going to be travelling with us from now on Growlithe." Not understanding what Brock meant, The Puppy Pokémon tilted its head in confusion. Brock held up the Pokéball and pointed it at Growlithe. "Now Growlithe, return." A red beam shot out of the sphere and surrounded Growlithe, returning it to the Pokéball.

"Now that that has been taken care of, may I ask you a question, Ash.?"

"Sure."

"Would you by any chance be challenging the Hoenn League?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I'd like to know when you're going to challenge the Rustboro gym."

"Actually with all that's been going on today I haven't had a chance to think about it."

"Do you know when you'd like to?"

"I'd like to do it right now actually."

"Well then you're in luck because I don't have any other classes to teach today." Everyone but Smith had confused looks on their faces and looked at Roxanne.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused.

"What I mean is I'm the Gym Leader."

"You're the Gym Leader!" The four shouted.

"Roxanne did very well in her studies and her battles were always flawless and she was quickly promoted to Gym Leader." Smith explained.

"That's really cool." Ash commented.

"Thank you Ash but back to what I was asking, do you want to have our gym battle now? Roxanne asked.

"Yeah! But I'll have to go get my Grovyle from outside."

"We'll be waiting here for when you come back."

"I should probably get Combusken too." May said.

"Okay but don't take too long."

"We won't!" They both shouted as they walked off.

* * *

Busk and Grovyle were sitting down against one of the rectangular columns of the building while Busk was resting.

(So do you want me to explain now?) Grovyle asked.

(Yeah, go ahead.)

(Okay…you know how yesterday we were sparring with each other?)

(Yeah.)

(Well when you were able to take me on in a fight, I realised you were stronger than I thought. And I thought… that if you could take me on in a fight then you should be able to take an attack from that little blue fur coat.) Grovyle let out a heavy, guilty sigh.

(I forgive you.) Grovyle then turned to face Busk.

(You do?) He asked, surprised.

(Of course. I only got a little hurt by it and you were only trying to help.) Grovyle smiled gratefully at her and turned his head so he was once again facing forward. (Grovyle.) The Wood Gecko turned his head and faced Busk again. (Why were you out of your Pokéball?)

(I wanted to see that blue penguin get beat, that's all.)

(Come on Grovyle, I know it's not that.)

(I wanted to cheer you on.)

(But why?)

(I… felt like I owed you.)

(Owed me?)

((Sigh) You remember all that happened yesterday?) Busk nodded in response. (Well I believed I caused you so much pain that you would never forgive me. So I thought that, even though you wouldn't forgive me, I should try making it up to you as much as I could.) Grovyle said just above a whisper in a depressed and guilt filled tone and lowered his head in shame.

(Grovyle look at me…look at me.) Grovyle did what Busk said and lifted his head up to see her smiling face. (I can't forgive you for that because you did nothing wrong. You said it yourself, we just let our anger get the better of us.)

(Thanks Busk.) He whispered and hugged her which she responded to by blushing and hugging him back. (And now it's time for me to ask you something.) he said after he let go. Busk looked at The Wood Gecko confused. (Why is it that you didn't dodge the rest of those attacks?)

(That's the thing, I…I don't know. I just didn't.) She whispered.

"_Just didn't_. _She must have just been caught up in the heat of the moment." _Grovyle thought. (Well whatever the reason at least you're okay.) Busk looked at him and smiled gratefully. The two Pokémon turned their heads and looked forward, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Ash, May and their two Pokémon were walking down the halls of the school to get Grovyle and Busk. As usual Pikachu and Glaceon were conversing and Ash was his usual self. But May wasn't. Her head was hung low and the expression on her face was one of worry and sadness. The trainer finally noticed the coordinator's sad demeanour and decided to ask what was wrong.

"May, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Huh." May looked up at the trainer and put on a fake smile. "Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well you looked really down there a second ago."

"Well I'm fine."

"Are you sure May? If there's something wrong you can tell me, that's what friends are for."

"_Maybe I should tell him, he would understand, right?" _"Actually Ash there is something wrong."

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Do you mind if we sit?" The trainer shook his head, the two sat against the wall and their Pokémon sat beside them.

"So what's bothering you, May?"

"I'm upset, Ash."

"Why?"

"Because I…I couldn't win that battle."

"May, it was just a battle, we all lose at times."

"But you don't understand Ash, that was my… first battle." The coordinator pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them.

"Your first?" She nodded.

"I've never been in a battle my entire life. And even though I knew that, I acted over-confidently, as if I thought I could beat anyone."

"But you battled Team Rocket didn't you."

"Yeah, but from what all of you have said they aren't that tough."

"So why did you act over-confident?"

"I just didn't want to seem like I didn't know anything, like I couldn't battle."

"Well you convinced me. I thought you did great in that battle and I think you could have won if it wasn't for… you know."

"That's also why I'm upset."

"Huh. What do you mean?"

"I'm worried that Combusken isn't going to listen to me anymore."

"That's nonsense, May."

"No it isn't. I'm a horrible trainer and that's probably why she won't listen to me." Tears began to build up in May's eyes and the trainer looked at her caringly.

"That's not true, May. You're a great trainer." Ash said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder.

(Yeah mommy. Combusken doesn't think you're a horrible trainer, none of us do.) Glaceon said as she tried to comfort her "mother."

(Glaceon's right, Combusken will still listen to you, you'll always be her trainer.) Although May couldn't understand Pikachu, the Electric Mouse still tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks guys." May whispered and smiled at them. Ash stood up and extended his hand out to May.

"Need a hand?" The coordinator wiped away her tears and grasped the trainer's hand. But the trainer pulled her up too hard and the two were now standing mere inches apart, both with heavy blushes on their faces. "Uh…I um." The raven haired boy stuttered.

"…I…you…uh." The brunette also stuttered. Pikachu and Glaceon were quietly laughing at their trainers' expressions. After two minutes May and Ash came to their senses and stepped away from each other, both still blushing with embarrassment

"Let's get going." The coordinator said.

"Uh, yeah, right." The coordinator, the trainer and their Pokémon then continued to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Grovyle and Busk were still looking onward, lost in their own thoughts.

(Um, Busk?) Grovyle asked nervously and looked at her.

(Yeah.)

(Can I ask you something?)

(Sure.)

(Why don't you hate me?)

(Huh?) She said confused at his words.

(Everyone except for Glaceon and Pikachu hates me for what I did, why don't you?)

(Grovyle, I know why you did what you did and I know you were only trying to survive. And no matter what I'll always be your friend.)

(Really?)

(Really.)

(Thanks Busk.) He smiled. She smiled back and said.

(It's always good to have friends Grovyle.)

(Until they turn on you.) he whispered, low enough so that Busk couldn't hear.

"There you two are." The two Pokémon turned their heads to the right to see their trainer, Pikachu and Glaceon coming towards them.

"We've been looking all over for you." Ash said. "Come on, I have gym battle coming up." Grovyle and Busk stood up and were about to follow their trainers but Pikachu and Glaceon stopped them.

(Mommy, me and Pikachu need to speak to Grovyle in private, is that okay?)

"Uh sure, but don't take to long."

(Thanks. Come on Grovyle.) The two Pokémon walked off and Grovyle followed reluctantly.

* * *

As soon as they thought they were a safe enough distance away, Pikachu and Glaceon turned around and looked at Grovyle, who was still bewildered as to what they needed to talk to him about.

(Okay Grovyle tell us, why did you tell Combusken to jump into the whirlpool?) Glaceon said sternly. Grovyle looked at his friends, shocked. They were talking to him as if they weren't friends at all.

(What do you mean by that?) he asked - his mind a whirlpool of confusion.

(We just want to know why you asked Combusken to do something so dangerous.) Pikachu said.

(I didn't mean any harm if that's what you're thinking.) Grovyle replied quickly and fiercely.

(That's not what we meant Grovyle, we just find it very suspicious that you told Combusken to do that.) Glaceon tried to explain.

(So now you two don't trust me, huh?) Grovyle retorted; he was slightly hurt but he didn't show it.

(Grovyle we didn't say that! We just want to know why you told Combusken to do that.)

(I thought Busk would be able to stand the pain of it since she could take me on in a fight. I didn't mean any harm.) The Wood Gecko replied, hoping they'd believe him. Pikachu and Glaceon detected the hurt in his eyes and smiled at him.

(We believe you Grovyle.) they both said. Grovyle smiled at his friends in thanks. (But there's something we want to know. Why do you call Combusken, "Busk".) Pikachu asked. The Wood Gecko shrugged his shoulders.

(I don't know, I just do.) He replied abruptly and began walking back to his trainer, with a confused Pikachu and Glaceon following.

End of chapter

**

* * *

Please R&R and no Advanceshipping bashing.**


End file.
